Our Love is Not Like the Rest
by saika-army
Summary: Their love was precious; the ways they showed it were unique. A-Z drabbles.


**Our Love is Not Like the Rest**

* * *

**A.** _Ajar  
_Several times the door has been left slightly open; several times Bolin wished he hadn't heard anything.

* * *

**B.** _Balloons  
_The time Mako introduced Korra to balloons made her think of the childhood she never had.

* * *

**C.** _Chocolate_  
"Hey, Mako! Whatcha eating?"

"Chocolate. Want so—mmph!"

His words were stopped abruptly by a kiss. "Mmm. Tastes good, City Boy." Korra smirked, licking her lips.

* * *

**D.** _Dancing_  
Korra sighed at the fact that Mako was impossible to teach dancing to. He may have been "cool and serious," but on the dance floor, he didn't know which way was left or right.

* * *

**E.** _Excerpt_  
When they were married, one of Korra's favorite parts of the day was when Mako read a part of the newspaper to her.

* * *

**F. **_Fountain_  
Sitting by the fountain and talking under the trees had become a routine after they fell asleep on each other's shoulders the day Bolin went missing.

* * *

**G.** _Giggles_  
The hearty giggles of Korra never failed to make Mako smile. (It meant that his jokes were actually funny.)

* * *

**H.** _Hearts  
_Their hearts were devoted to one another—and no one could make them think otherwise.

* * *

**I.** _Irises_  
Mako always got lost into Korra's deep cerulean irises; they were full of passion, but considerate—just like her.

* * *

**J.** _Jigsaw Puzzles_  
Mako chuckled to himself when he found his wife intently working on a jigsaw puzzle.

"I thought you said jigsaw puzzles were 'boring' earlier."

She scowled.

* * *

**K.** _Kick_  
Mako learned not to make Korra mad—ever. He was still recovering from last week's kick to the groin.

* * *

**L.** _Lily_  
Mako and Korra liked to go by the river and throw lily petals in the water; watching the petals float down the river made a very calm atmosphere—something both of them need.

* * *

**M.** _Masks_  
Mako was cooking in the kitchen, when Korra suddenly came around the corner.

"Korra! What on earth is on your face?" He screamed, nearly dropping the pan he was cooking in.

"What? Oh, this?" She said, taking the mask off of her face. "Meelo made it for me. You like?"

Mako shifted uncomfortably. It certainly wasn't something he needed to see around the house.

* * *

**N.** _Never_  
They would never stop loving each other, they would never leave each other—a promise both of them agreed to never break.

* * *

**O.** _Opals_  
For their anniversary, Mako got Korra an opal necklace in a vibrant blue to match her eyes.

"You're cheesy, you know that?" Korra chuckled.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Mako retorted, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**P.** _Pink_  
Korra wouldn't stop teasing Mako for weeks when she found out about his "lucky pink underwear."

* * *

**Q.** _Questions_  
Mako always acknowledged Korra's answers to his questions; but now, this time, her answer really mattered.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping on him and greeting his lips with a kiss.

Never had her answer been so fulfilling.

* * *

**R.** _Roses_  
The innumerable number of roses she has received from her fans couldn't compare to the roses that Mako gave her.

* * *

**S.** _Stars_  
Watching the stars at night were always a special moment for the two of them; the stars twinkling against the black sky reminded them that they had finished another hectic day.

* * *

**T.** _Turtleducks_  
Feeding the turtleducks at the river together always reminded Korra of the time when Mako was just as awkward as them.

* * *

**U.** _Underground_  
It drove Mako crazy when Korra explored underground tunnels.

"You'll get hurt, you know."

"The Avatar doesn't get hurt! Don't tell me what not to do!"

He shook his head. She hadn't changed one bit from her teenage years.

* * *

**V.**_ Violet_  
Korra would always turn heads whenever she wore one of her violet dresses. Mako, as always, got angry at all the attention she was getting.

"Hey, chill, Cool Guy. No matter how many guys look, I'll only have eyes for you. Alright?" She spoke as she pulled in Mako for a kiss.

* * *

**W.** _Water_  
Water was her main element; bending it made her feel on top of the world. And Mako learned to never deny her abilities—his ass would get kicked, and she sure as hell could deny healing his bruises if she wanted to.

* * *

**X.** _XOXO_  
The little "XOXO" Mako put at the end of his letters made Korra smile—he did it for her, and for her only.

* * *

**Y.** _Yellow_  
Korra loved looking into Mako's golden yellow eyes—they were a mystery, just like the person beholding them.

* * *

**Z.** _Zero_  
Is the number of times they've failed their promise to be by each other's side.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own LoK.**

**My writer's block is finally gone! And I'm writing more fluff now~**

**So, for this story, I asked my friends to write a word down for each letter. I hope you liked it, and please tell me any thoughts.**


End file.
